


Outtake: Locals of Wttf

by BossBot97



Series: WTTF [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The locations of Wttf.<br/>That's it. No plot, no nothing, just descriptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtake: Locals of Wttf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gonshyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/gifts).



> Hello again! Getting down the places so you , my dear readers, do not feel lost.

The rest stop where Prowl, Prime, Jack, Sunny and Siders woke up.  
The rest stop is of moderate size, probably 30 cars to a row, one row facing the road, another away, and one down the middle going both ways. On each end there's room for two semi's trailer equipped. On three sides it is surrounded by forest, the fourth is the freeway.

The clearing where the main mess grouped up.  
The forest is mainly coniferous, with a few cedar trees thrown in for good measure. The clearing is nearly circular, and four or five of the human Autobots laying splayed out would have room to spare. Looks almost like it was intended as a central hub, trails leading in every direction.

The Cassettes clearing.  
Largely deciduous trees. Colorful, as fall is coming. 'Floor' space amounts to just enough for Jazz, Blaster, and two or three of the cassettes to lay down fully. The others would have some space, but would need to drape portions of their bodies over one another.

The spot where Jazz and Blaster woke.  
They were pulled over to the side of the trail. Blaster's tape deck mode sat in the front, along with four, docked, non-sentient, cassettes. Deciduous trees abound.

The ambulance Ratch first woke in.  
The gurney is to one side, monitors behind him. One can faintly hear the siren. It's very bright so the EMTs can see what they're doing. The faint blipping on a heartbeat monitor can be heard. There's three paramedics, plus the driver.

Percy's lab.  
Percy's lab is kind of small. There's one L-shaped desk, the one he woke at, and various, smaller, straight tables littered around the room. Each has some sort of experiment on it.  
The desk he is at has a red microscope, several prepped slides, and some paperwork. Some tables look like distillation apparatus, others like half finished models. Some look positively Cybertronian.

The post op observation room.  
Sterile room, painted white, little empty end table, the works. A single chair for visitors. A couple of monitors. A perfectly stereotypical hospital room.

The log cabin.  
It's a 4 bed, 2 bath house. It has a living room, which is the first room when you walk in. Against the far wall, a couch sticks out about 2/3 of the way down, closer to the right, near that is a comfy chair. Both are faced towards to medium size tv on the right wall. In the close left corner, there's a card table, with four hard-back chairs, cards, and a shuffler. In the near right corner, there's a bookcase. To the far left is an entrance to the hallway, and dead ahead (and slightly left) is the door to the kitchen. The kitchen has an island countertop, with lots of cabinets, high and low, and another strip of counter top around the outside. The hallway leads to each of the bed/bathrooms, two bedrooms on the right, bath/bed/bath on the left, and the master bedroom is on the end. The two bedrooms on the right are slightly smaller than the one on the left, and nearly half as big as the master bedroom. The bedroom on the left also has a walk-in closet attached.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE feel free to note ANY errors you find!!! In anything!!


End file.
